Cloud computing allows a cloud provider to provide computing resources to a cloud consumer through the use of virtualized machines. Cloud computing allows optimized use of computing resources and may reduce computing costs for application service providers. Cloud computing allows rapid horizontal expansion of computing capability by allowing a cloud consumer to add additional virtual machine instances on demand. Given the benefits of cloud computing, various applications traditionally implemented as physical servers are being moved to the cloud.